In the game of golf, a player has a number of clubs, each of which is designed for use in a particular type of playing situation. Some clubs are designed for lift as needed for chip shots, some for long distances, others for shorter range. An experienced player develops a feeling for distance, and is able to select the appropriate club for any given shot. A less experienced player has difficulty in judging the required distance and is also less able to estimate how far the ball might be driven with a given club.
For these reasons, especially in the case of the relatively inexperienced golfer, a means is needed for measuring the distance covered by each shot. Because the total distance for each hole is known to the player, the distance remaining after each shot can be approximated by subtracting the distance already covered. Having a means to measure the distance covered with a given club, the player soon learns that one club may be good for a hundred yards, another for a hundred and fifty, etc. The learning process is thus enhanced, and the player is soon able to select the appropriate club with little difficulty.
Most golfers use either a riding golf cart, or one that is pulled along on wheels. Usually, neither type of cart is equipped with an odometer. The riding carts are usually rented at the golf course, while the smaller pull-along carts are typically owned by the individual player. In either case, an odometer of a type that is easily attachable to and readily removable from the cart will be desirable.